Hopefully
by losingxcontrol
Summary: My Life is great. I have the perfect boyfriend but, Im in love with my best friend. The downside to this? He doesnt love me back. What makes it much more complicated is that he is none other than Joe Jonas. Can I figure out what I want in life? Hopefully
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys. This is my first story posted on here in a long time and I had it up once before but I'm going to try it out again. I hope you all like it. I didn't mention a lot in here just the basis of the story. I didn't put the characters name in here yet because it's sort of like a diary entry but in the next chapter you will get to know my OC. I don't own the Jonas Brothers but I do own all my OC characters. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Do you ever wonder why you do the things you do? Or why you feel the way you do? All these emotions? I would do anything to change parts of my life. In fact, if I had three wishes they would be:

1. For my mom to be in a happy relationship.

2. To ditch my boyfriend.

3. Have my best friend love me.

None of those wishes will ever come true. My mom hasn't looked at a guy since the divorce and that was when I was eight. I'm now 18, that was ten years ago. She has been working so hard since that day. She's a lawyer so she is constantly on a case and is rarely ever home. My dad doesn't give two shits about us. He doesn't send money or even call. Ever since the day he left he has been out of my life for good.

I can't ditch my boyfriend because of many reasons. Everyone tells me that we look so in love and I know he is with me. Don't get me wrong I love him, I truly do. We've been together for three years now. Since freshman year we have been a duo and it's widely known. I really do love him but it's just that…I'm IN love with someone else.

That leads me to why the third wish will never come true. I'm in love with my best friend. The downside to this? He doesn't love me back. What makes it much more complicated is that he is none other than Joe Jonas.

Yes of the Jonas Brothers.

I live behind him and we've been best friends since I can't even remember. We were born only three days apart so you can imagine the crowd when we celebrate our special day together. Our backyards are connected by a tree house. It's one of those tree houses you always dream about having. It was a big space and had a little patio surrounding the whole thing. It was our place to be together, our spot. When Joe and I were younger we use to go up there and play all day. Our parents would have to force us to come out of there. Even then it was a difficult task.

Kevin would join in also. He is such a big brother to me. He has this protection thing over me and once I stared going out with Adam, it seemed that Kevin kept an oh so close eye on him. At that time Nick was too young to climb up by himself. Sometimes his mother would bring him up there but it wasn't till he was a bit older when he started to play with us up there.

You must be thinking of how lucky I am to live behind them. To live behind 'celebrities' but I knew them way before they even became famous. When they did it was just another chapter in my life just like it was in theirs. I've been there for them through everything, and I mean everything. Who do you think taught little Joe to tie his shoes?

But back to loving Joe.

It's a curse, I'm serious. I've known I had a crush on him when we were in middle school. Back then I thought it was just because that's when you first learned about kissing and had health class and Joe was the closest thing to a boy near me but it grew everyday. I started to notice so many things about him that I have never seen before. I knew from that year and even now that he doesn't feel the same way about me. I'm the 'little sister' and always have been. Always will.

Boy I wish I could change that.

So when I came to terms with the fact that Joe would never like me I stared going out with Adam, my current boyfriend and best friend to the Jonas Brothers.

Ironic isn't it?

Adam treats me good, he always has. Never in our three years of going out had he hurt me. He's too honest and if he ever did something he would have a guilty conscience. He's the boyfriend that every girl dreams about having. Everything about him is flawless. I constantly get glares from girls when Adam, Joe and I walk into school. I often wonder if it's because I'm Adams girlfriend, or because I'm Joe's best friend. Makes you think doesn't it?

But no matter how much I think about Adam, Joe always slips into my mind. I can't help it really. I spend almost every hour of every day with him. His house became my house and vise versa. Joe invades my every dream, my every thought and no matter how much I want to shut the thought of him out, I can't.

Everything about Joe is gorgeous. Those brown eyes that seem to read my every thought, that messy dark hair and let me tell you it's never a bad thing to see Joe in the summer time. Ever since they got their record deal the three brothers have been working out, and it soooooo paid off.

I'm highly attracted to him and I can't help it. The worst part and in a way the best part is that Joe is a big flirt. He doesn't mean to it's just that were so close. People often think that he and I are dating sometimes. If only…

But like I said, those wishes will never come true. I'm just going to have to cope with everything and let life take its course. I believe in fate and I'm sure everything will happen in the end.

Hopefully.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. It's only a prologue and I know it's not so interesting right now but it will get better. I promise! Next Chapter everyone will be introduced.**


	2. School Bells Are A Ringin'

**Well here's the first real chapter to the story. Because I have about 14 chapters of this story already made from when it was up before, I think I'm going to post a new chapter up every one to two days. That way we can get caught up and get some new stuff for those who have already started reading this one. Thanks you to those who reviewed. Oh I have to add that I don't own Joe or Nick (wish I did) or Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield or even the Klaxons. I do own Raine and Adam. Happy reading!**

* * *

_The New York Yankees are playing on their home field for the 2009 series games. The coach needs to know how much new grass they need to buy for the outside of the field. If the radius is 34 feet then how much grass would be needed?_

_How the fuck should I know?_

Could this class be possibly anymore stupid? It was 9th period and all I wanted to do was meet up with Adam. I haven't seen him since yesterday, which sounds terrible that i need to see him, but I'm really excited to spend some time with him. I'm practically falling asleep as Mr. Skinteller is explaining the answer. He is such a bore. I had never hated math as much as I did this year. Usually it was my favorite subject but it just got so boring after a while. When was I really going to need to know the circumference of a baseball field? I don't even like baseball and I have no intention of going to one of the games.

I looked over at the clock, 2:09, the bell should be ringing any second now. I tapped my pencil on my desk as I watched the hands on the clock move ever so slowly. I wish they could move faster.

The bell rang and I jetted out of the class. Finally the end of the day. The sooner I got to my locker the sooner I'd get to see Adam.

I walked over to my locker doing the combo but it wouldn't open. It was only the second week of school and I still had trouble remembering my locker combination. Seriously how hard was it to remember three numbers in a certain order?

20…34…24

"Hey Raine!"

I knew that voice. I turned around to see Joe walking towards me. He looked so, how would you say it...sexy with his skinny jeans and grey hooded sweat shirt. He had this air around him as he walked. I finally got my locker open. Biting my lower lip I turned into it to hide the blush on my face.

Snap out of it Ray he is your best friend.

"I saw you couldn't get your locker open again." He leaned against the locker next to mine. He had his signature grin on and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you know me I can't remember things if my life depended on it. I'll get it by the end of the semester." I shoved some of my books onto the top shelf trying not to let the closeness of him get to me. "Did you see Adam today? I was supposed to meet him by his car after school."

Joe sighed "Yea I was with him at lunch, I'm sure he wouldn't leave without you. No one could."

Um....was that a compliment Joe?

I looked over at Joe giving him a small smile. He gave me one back and for a second we just looked at each other. I broke the gaze as I shut my locker and began to walk to the exit of the school. Joe followed next to me and there was this awkward silence between us. It was like this since school started. I had been going home with Adam for the past week and I think Joe was starting to get a little pissed off. Ever since we started high school we had walked home together everyday. It was our thing.

Joe turned in front of me and started walking backwards. "You coming tomorrow to the studio? You promised Kevin you would see him. All he talks about is how much he misses you and its quite sickening hearing your name over and over and--" I slapped Joe on the head messing up his hair a bit. He could be a joker sometimes but that was still a good reason to touch him, even if it was just a slap. "--Ouch! Ray what was that for?" He started fixing his hair back to place.

"Oh here I'll do it." We stopped in the middle of the hall. I handed my books over to him and he took them, holding then under his arm. I flattened his hair down trying to make it as perfect as it was before I hit him. I could see this smile appear on his face. It was one of those smiles you should worry what it meant.

"Joe…what are you up to?" A smile crept onto my face and I almost feared what was going to happen. Like I thought would happen, Joe just started making all these weird faces. His eyes went cross-eyed, tongue sticking out and teeth showing like fangs, changing the faces around making new ones every few seconds. I couldn't help but laugh, he looked so funny and some of those faces were down right weird. Joe could be such a child. As I continued to laugh I fixed his hair, he could never do it himself. He handed me back my books and we resumed walking back to the exit.

Walking today didn't seem right. It almost seemed like we forgot something. We had the same routine everyday though.

1. Joe would meet me at my locker

2. We would meet up with Nick

3. Walk to the parking lot

Oh no Nick!

I smacked my forehead and looked at Joe with wide eyes. How the hell could we forget Nick? I looked at Joe and he seemed to be thinking the same thing. We both ran back inside the school.

We passed so many students as we ran inside and almost knocked over the chess club. I think Joe actually tripped over one because one moment he was running with me then next he was behind. We almost ran past the hallway but I turned the corner and stopped to catch my breath. There stood Nick leaning against his locker with his backpack on the ground. Joe soon came running behind me and we both looked at Nick.

He looked over at us and started clapping. Boy did he look ticked off. I was a bit confused to why he was clapping though. He picked up his bag and made his way to us.

"Wow guys good job forgetting me. Raine you of all people"

"Hey was that supposed to be a joke?" The serious face Nick had on before now grew into a smile. I knew he couldn't be mad at us for long.

"Just don't do it again alright"

"Alright alright" Joe pat his brother on the back. "Come on let's get home Kevin's waiting for us. Oh Ray you still never answered my question. You coming or not?"

"Yea come on it'll be a lot of fun" Nick looked up at me with hope. I know I haven't been spending much time with them this year so I guess I owe it to them, and like Joe said, Kevin wanted to see me and I haven't seen him in a while.

"You know what? Sure. I'll go tomorrow"

"Awesome. Joe will pick you up around eleven"

We got to the exit for the second time and I saw Adam there by his truck. The sun was hitting him just right. My heart stopped for a bit and I wondered how I got so lucky. He was talking with someone from his class and when he turned to look at the door he saw that I was there. He flashed me a smile and butterflies arose in my stomach.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" I gave Nick a hug and went to hug Joe. He grabbed me in one of his Joe Bear hugs that seemed to last a bit longer than it should have. I made my way down the stairs and ran straight into Adams arms.

----

Joe watched as Raine made her way to Adam. It made him sick to see his two best friends together. He started walking off towards his own car with Nick following behind.

"Dude, doesn't it feel like we haven't hung out with Raine in a long time?"

"That's because we haven't. Adam has taken over. But I can't get mad at him; I mean he's my best friend. If it wasn't for me I don't think they would even be together."

Nick stopped his older brother and took a good look at him. "Do I detect…dare I say it…a green monster on Josephs back?"

Joe shoved his laughing brother. "Joe Jonas is never jealous. Just get in the car Kevin's waiting for us."

The two brothers got into his car. Joe couldn't get the sight of Adam and Raine hugging. It wasn't anything new to him. He has actually seen worse with them two. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He Put on his white wayfarer ray bans and shifted the car into gear making his quick getaway home. He didn't feel like talking to Nick now that he called him jealous. He wasn't jealous he, well, he didn't know exactly. The silence in the car was killing him though. It left too much room for him to think.

Joe put in one of his mixed cd and pushed for track 3.

**Jessie is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine**

_Jessie's Girl _filled his car. Just great. Joe was too lazy to change the song and should really be concentrating on the road rather then what was playing through the speakers. The cd he must have put in was the one Raine made for him over the summer. It consisted of her favorite songs and this one was one of her top three. He stopped at a red light and tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel. Despite how much he wanted to shut it off rip the cd out and break it in half, this was one of his favorites too.

It was his senior year. He should be having the time of his life with his best friends. The only problem was that his two best friends were too engrossed in each other. This was never a problem before but it seemed like every year they keep getting further and further away from each other. He does everything to keep their friendship safe and lasting.

Joe couldn't help but think back to the summer. Adam had gone with his family to Ireland for the summer since his uncle was getting married there. Joe had Raine all to himself. The two of them literally spent every day with each other. They had taken trips to the beach, hung out in Raine's pool and on the hottest days welcomed the shade the tree house gave off. It was the perfect summer.

When Adam came back the last two days of the summer Joe didn't hear a word about Raine or even see her. It was like she disappeared from Earth and landed on planet Adam. Joe shook his head to try to get rid of his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about this. They were his two best friends and they were in love. He should be happy for them. He should be happy that Raine was with Adam and not some other guy he doesn't know or trust. Thankfully the song ended and the Klaxons were playing. He turned the radio up and kept on driving.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I added in some of Joes thoughts and we got to meet a few characters. It was kind of a short chapter sorry about that. Thanks and Review!**


	3. Pirate Ships And Sinking Lips

**So I know you guys aren't reviewing but whatever I just want to get all these chapters up but it is nice to see come comments lol. Well like always i don't own the Jonas Brothers or any of the songs that are played or mentioned in this chapter. I do own Raine and Adam. Happy Reading!!**His car smelt of pine as the windows were wide open. _Lullaby_ was cranked filling my ears with nothing else. It was the best song to just be cruising to on a day like today. It was a nice day outside and I was enjoying the warmth the sun was giving me as we road down the street. It was September but it was still hot and felt like summer weather. This was my favorite time of year. It was days like this that I loved. To me the whole world had disappeared and nothing could harm me. I moved my head to the side to see Adam with his eyes fixed on the road. His features were soft and the sun hit him showing off this summer tan. He turned to glance at me when he stopped at a light. I smiled at him loving the moment. Never have I noticed that his eyes were very green till now. He moved his hand from the steering wheel and placed it on mine.

* * *

I laced my fingers with his letting him know I was all for him. His hands were twice my size, my fingers bering so much smaller. He brought the back of my hand to his lips gently kissing the top. This was the perfect moment but something didn't feel right. I shook it out of my head as I saw we reached his house.

It was the biggest house I have ever seen. His dad was an architect and built the house the way he wanted it to. Talk about controlling. There were two visible floors. The bottom was like a plain modern house but the top floor still amazed me to this day. It was surrounded by a balcony and the walls were glass. Adams room and the living room resigned there. I remember all the times Adam and I would lay on the floor next to the glass wrapped in a blanket and watched the snow fall down or even the rain. It was kind of our thing to do. It was our way to get away from the world and just be with each other.

The last time we did that was the night before he left for Ireland.

Adam got out of the car and made his way to my side. He opened the door and I stepped out. I started to walk to the door but he grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I was pulled against the car being stuck between him and it. I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking and I was thinking the same thing.

"I missed you all day; you know school without you is torturing. Where were you hiding?" He laced his fingers with my other hand and brought them to our sides.

"I've missed you too and I've been around in school we just don't see each other. Sucks we don't have classes together but I like the after school special"

I bit my lip as Adam got closer to me. He rested his forehead on mine and I could feel his breath on my face. It was hot and I could feel that familiar sensation run through me. It was the feeling in the pit of my stomach. Oh the things he made me feel. I closed my eyes loving the feeling of being close to him. His hands left mine and grabbed hold of my waist. His thumbs brushed the strip of exposed skin and I let out a small moan.

Adam pressed me deeper into the car. His hands slowly began to run up my sides and my hands found its way around his neck. His hands moved to my back and my breath started to quicken. I could feel that Adam was experiencing the same thing. I got a bit tired of playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and moved them down to his chest. I had missed this swimmers body all summer. I started to trace the lines of his abs through his shirt. I heard him groan making me smile.

"Raine don't do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing you were just doing, you know what I'm talking about--Ray please stop." He pressed his forehead harder on mine and I couldn't help but giggle. As much as he begged me to stop I wouldn't. This was too much fun and there was just too much pleasure in his voice. The things I do to the poor guy. His hands dropped down to my side and he began to play with the hem of my shorts. He took a step back and looked me up and down.

"Adam what are you doing?" I crossed my arms over my chest. He always did the most random things. They weren't weird but he just did them at the weirdest times.

"Just taking a good look at my girl. You know those shorts are far too short for you missy"

"Oh now you control what I wear eh? Well just to let you know they are a bit short but if you would rather me wear pants the rest of my life I guess that could be arranged" I got up off the car and made my way to the house door. Adam watched as I walked away, a delayed reaction to walk behind me.

"You know maybe what I said about the shorts didn't come out right" I turned the corner of the kitchen and he followed almost knocking into the counter. I skipped through his den leading to the staircase.

"I was just saying that you shouldn't wear them around other people but always for me" He stopped at the bottom watching me as I slowly walked up making sure my shorts did justice as I did. Once I hit the top of the staircase I heard him coming run up the stairs. Guess they did more than what I wanted them to do.

Adam ran up the stairs and made his way to his room. When he walked in it was completely empty. Raine wasn't in his room. He moved out of the doorway and more into the room. He took a few steps into the room and felt a warm pair of hands move to his side. Before I could make my move Adam turned around and picked me up. He started to tickle my side which is the worst thing for you to do by the way. I am extremely ticklish. I started to squirm and laugh uncontrollably. I can't help myself. He started to tickle my stomach and we started backing up in the process.

I felt the back of my knees hit the bed and with one tickle he was on top of me.

"Ad please please-hahaha stop-you-know I-haha-hate this!"

He wouldn't let go of me though. He just ticked my sides and anywhere else he could.

"Say that you love me and I'm the greatest in the world and that I'm better looking"

"Never!"

Adam started to tickle me faster and I couldn't take it. I had tears in my eyes and I felt like I was going to burst. I decided the only way out of this was to cave in.

"I love you and you're-the greatest in-the world!"

"What else?"

"And you-are-better looking" Adam stopped tickling my sides. I laid there on my back trying to bring my heart rate back to normal. My face was red and felt hot. There were still some tears coming down from laughing. I looked up at Adam; he was scanning my body as if he had never seen me before. I could feel his eyes burn through my skin. The air began to get thicker and the heat from our bodies was overwhelming.

I was now very aware of how hot the room got in such a short amount of time.

I brought my hand around his neck and on instinct we inched closer together. We kissed lightly. It was one of those sweet kisses you want to remember but at that moment I wanted more. He kissed me deeper and I could feel his tongue run across my bottom lip. I opened happily. I missed kissing him so much. Almost forgot how good it was to taste him again.

He tasted like peppermint. The kiss intensified and our bodies were pressed tightly together. My hands were tangled in his messy hair while his were on my back. His thumbs were making circular motions and I couldn't help but moan. I had to savor how good it was and I didn't want it to end.

The sensation going through me was liberating. His hands had slipped under my shirt and felt hot on my skin. I arched my back as they seemed to burn at the touch. His mouth left mine and he kissed down my jaw line. Adam found a spot on my collar bone and began to kiss it. He lingered there for a moment and my eyes fluttered open.

He made me feel such things I've never experienced before. When I was with him my body felt whole. The spot Adam was attacking was burning but I wasn't going to complain. There's going to be a mark there I know it. Adams hands glided from my back to stomach. He moves his rough hands against my flat stomach returning his lips back onto mine. My body shivered and my lips felt swollen and bruised. I rubbed against him and he let out a groan. The vibrate it made in my mouth sent me over the edge.

I grabbed fists of his shirt with my hand and pushed him so I was now on top. I let go of his shirt and pressed my hands on his stomach wanting to feel more than cloth. Adams hands began to move down my stomach.

"Adam…"

They rested at the waistline and he started to run his fingers along the line. I was in pure bliss.

"No Adam…"

I could feel him smile against my lips. I broke away from the kiss breathlessly craving air. Adams breath was quick and he still had his face close to mine. His hands were still playing with my waistband and he quickly inserted a finger running it from hipbone to hipbone. I smiled and let out a little giggle; my skin was so sensitive. He kept on going inserting another finger until he started playing with the button of my shorts.

"Adam that's not something you should be playing with"

"Oh really and why so?" He unbuttoned them and started to play with the top of the zipper.

"Because that's not something to be undone by anyone other than me" Adam got impatient and zipped it down in one quick pull.

"Adam!" I smacked his arm playfully and rolled off him. I jumped off his bed fixing my shorts. I turned to him and he had this dumbstruck look on. He look absolutely adorable.

"So you're just going to get up and end that?"

I gave him a small smile and kissed him on his head. "Yes I am because you have to take me home. I promised my mom I would cook dinner for her. Tonight she might actually be on time. Miracle right?"

"Ray you know she works hard and doesn't mean to miss it. Work sometimes just takes over and you can't help it. And I thought you liked having the house to yourself, I know I do" Adam got off of his bed and walked over to where I was standing.

I knew Adam was right but it still hurt. She never kept any of her promises anymore. She was starting to be a let down to me. She was successful yes, but failing as a mother.

"I do it's like having my own place but I still miss my mom. I barely talk to her and my house is a bit creepy when it's empty" We made our way down the stairs past the kitchen to outside. Adam opened the car door like always and I stepped in. He shut the door and I rested my head on the window. Thank god I made up an excuse to get out of his bedroom.

Who knows what would have happened if I didn't.

Adam pulled up to my house kissed me goodbye and drove off. It wasn't completely dark out but the sun was going down. I walked into my backyard to use my back door. It leads directly to the stairs; the quicker way to get to my room. I opened the gate and closed it behind me.

"Arg Captain look! Another Pirate! We shall take her on!"

I looked up at the tree house and I saw Frankie with a patch over his eye. I waved to him and blew him a small kiss. He gave me a smile and started bouncing up and down.

"Skipper ye better tell that pirate to get away or his booty will be mine!" All of a sudden Joe appeared on the balcony wearing a Jack Sparrow hat with a plastic sward at hand. He looked utterly ridiculous and extremely hot at the same time. I burst out laughing and his face dropped when he saw it was me and not one of Frankie's imaginary friends. He waved his sward at me and I saluted back.

"So Joe my booty is all yours?"

He blushed a bit and stumbled with his words. "Ray I-I didn't mean it like that. Like ah um like booty as in treasure not booty as in your oh boy I'll just shut up now"

"Yea Joe I think you should"

"Joe want's Raines booty! Joe want's Raines booty!" Frankie started to sing-song those words and he swayed back and forth. Joe was looking at Frankie like he wanted to strangle him. The poor kid. I'm sure he will get tossed around later for saying that.

I shook my head and began making my way to the back door. I heard the knocking of wood and I guessed Joe was coming down to my side of the yard. Looking over my left shoulder I was correct. Joe jumped off of the ladder three feet from the floor completely missing the landing and falling flat on his back. I rushed over to him and helped him up.

"Joe are you okay?"

He dusted the dirt on his back. "Yessum thanks Raine" He kissed my cheek and skipped over to my door. I smiled as I strode off making my way too.

"So how come your home so early? I would have thought you would be at Adams for much longer. Something happen between you two? Oh no you guys aren't in a fight are you cause now I'm going to hear it from Adam then I'll hear it from you and both stories will just confuse me"

Joe took another cherry from the bowl on my kitchen table and popped it in his mouth. He lightly tugged the stem out.

"No not at all. I just kind of wanted to come home and relax I guess." I was playing with the cherries in the bowl. Maybe if I occupied myself he won't notice how this conversation was making me uncomfortable. Yea hopefully.

Joe looked up at Raine. She was playing with the cherries in the bowl the whole time he spoke. She was looking down maybe trying to avoid what he was saying. She didn't look pissed so there must have not been a fight. She was just not telling him the truth.

"But you were saying all day in school how you were so eager to see him. We even almost left Nick in school" He raised his hands up in emphasis to show just how tragic it was to leave Nicholas there.

I took a cherry touching it to my lips. I sucked a little on the water left on it from when I washed them. I put it on my mouth pulling its end chewing slowly not to hit the pit.

Joe watched as Raine picked up the cherry and put it close to her lips. His eyes stayed focused on the cherry and it soon disappeared in her mouth. He could still make out the small fruit rolling around her tongue as she carefully worked around the pit. His mouth went dry, not something he wanted to happen when it was about his best friend.

I took the pit out of my mouth and saw Joe looking at me. He had this odd look in his eyes.

"Joe..?"

He looked like he snapped out of some trance. "Oh sorry I just kinda space out for a second you know." He ran a hand through his hair placed it on the counter and started to drum some song with his fingers.

I played with the stem in my hand while there was this really awkward silence falling over at us. I could see Joe looking at me and I knew what that look meant. It was really easy to read him since I knew all his tricks. I look at him as he gave me that 'spill it face'. I threw up my hands in protest.

"Fine Joe! Damn how do you always know when I don't tell you things but you never know when I have to tell you things"

A boyish grin spread on his face and he moved in his chair as if he was all proud of himself. I like that grin.

"Cause I'm Joe Jonas and I know everything so tell me how come Cinderella is home so early from the ball?"

"Because Adam did it again"

"And by it you mean…?"

"He went over the edge. I mean I know he knows about my promise to god and everything and he says he accepts it but I don't really think he does. I mean today everything was going so good I mean we were enjoying each others company and it was perfect but then…then he just wanted more and I told him no"

"Okay so what's wrong with that I mean obviously he stopped since you're here" He popped what seemed to be his fifty seventh cherry in his mouth.

"Well he didn't stop that's the thing. He tried to go for it again and I covered it up with the whole mom excuse. I love him I do and I know that it probably wouldn't have lead to sex but still it just didn't feel right"

I was telling him the whole truth. Something about the idea of what was going to happen was just not right. It felt weird telling Joe all this. I mean telling the one your in love with about your sexual activities with your boyfriend is never a good thing but Joe is my best friend. I tell him everything. The good thing about it was that Joe was completely sincere and helpful about the whole thing.

He understood what I was talking about and even gave me some pretty good advice that I never thought would come from him. Well that's Joe for ya. Always surprising you everyday.

I thought back to Joe in that pirate get up and couldn't help but smile. He really did look sexy and he wanted my booty. Well that was according to Frankie, but you just have to give the kid some credit.

* * *

**There you goo! Another chapter. I hope you guys liked it!! I know if I were Raine I wouldn't be complaining if Joe wanted my booty ;] Please Review!!**


	4. Sing Me Something Good

**This chapter Kevin comes in! We get to see him and yet again there are more songs in the chapter. We have Island (Float Away) by the starting line, Lovin' You by One Voice and Inseparable by the lovely Jonas brothers. I have to say this like always…I don't own any of the songs or the Jonas brothers, but I do own Roger and Raine and Adam. Happy reading once again!**

Adam was standing there in the middle of the room. He had this grin on his face that seemed to be caring as the fire continued to burn. The light from the flame hit him perfectly. It casted shadows on his face that made his features dark, yet sharp. It was snowing outside and I could tell I would be stuck in this room for the night. There was no way I could make it home. He has the blanket wrapped around the both of us, letting the warmth seem into our skin. I rested my head on his shoulder as I inhaled his sent.

He always smelt so good.

I looked at the fire as the heat from it danced on my face. The warmth tickled my cheeks and made me feel good inside. I felt Adams hands go around to my waist as he pulled me in closer pressing our bodies together. We were enjoying both the fire and each others company. His warm fingers started to play with my shirt. His heart was racing.

Outside, the snow had fallen harder. Adams glass walls made his room our own personal window to outside winter wonderland. All the lights were off leaving the room pitch black but there were a few candles scattered around the room to give us light to be added with the one coming from the fireplace. Outside looked like something out of a Thomas Kinkade painting. The streets were quiet and the houses nearby were dimly lit. Light music filled the air and the whole scene was romantic.

This was the perfect moment. The one every girl wished for.

"Look at the snow, it's beautiful" I said with amazement in my eyes. Snow was my favorite and watching it fall while surrounded in warmth made it all the better.

"Yea you are…and you're all mine"

I felt Adams face get closer to my hair as I was taken by surprise to what he said. Just like always the butterflies were fluttering their pretty little wings in my stomach. Feeling how close he was I turned to face him. He captured my lips with his as he kissed me long and hard. Kissing him back, his hand started to grip my shirt slightly tighter.

I moved my hands from the blanket to wrap them around his neck. The kiss had heightened as I ran my hands through his hair letting the feeling on my fingers linger a little. To my shock the short hair he had had grown into long straight hair.

Adam flicked his tongue across the roof of my mouth, making me gasp a bit from the sudden feeling. It was good tasting him. He started to taste different but I couldn't quite make it out. Was it cherry? His hands moved to slip under my shirt and ran slowly up and down my back. The light movements and his feathery touch was comforting, but his hands soom pressed harder onto my skin as if he needed to feel more then he was.

His touch sent a chill down my spine.

The fire was crackling in the background and the snow was falling, but all I could focus on was how good he felt against me. How the weight of his body felt good being pressed against my tiny frame. How the feeling of him felt new and exhilerating.

Breaking away from the kiss, our eyes still closed, faces close he stayed there breathing. His breath was just as ragged as mine. My fingers were playing with his hair cause i couldn't get enough of it. It was great having Adam with long hair. There was more to feel and more to grab. It reminded me of someones hair, but not his usual short hair. Sooner than I thought I knew whose hair it reminded me of.

Opening my eyes, they met a pair of dark chocolate ones. His face was a bit flushed but I could see that familular smile in the corner of his lips.

I was kissing Joe.

I was touching Joe.

Joe was touching me.

Joe was kissing me.

He was the one I had tasted; it was his hair I was touching. He was the one that was holding my body close, his hands roaming my skin. Grinning back at him I crashed my lips onto his, wanting to feel more. He smiled against my lips and his hands began to grasp my sides. I had wanted this for so long. I had wanted the two of us to get involved with each other for so long.

This was a dream come true.

Joe's hands started inching their way up from my sides, letting his whole hands press against my skin. I craved his touch and at the slow speed he was going at was torture. They started to raise my shirt up. I could feel the warmth of the fire on my bare stomach. My shirt kept rising and rising and

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. It just had to go off at that very moment didn't it? Today was the day though. I purposely set the alarm to go off an extra hour early just so I could prepare myself for the day. Knowing Joe, he would show up to pick me up a half hour before we were even destined to leave.

Speaking of Joe…

That dream was just too weird. I always had dreams about Joe confessing his love for me but never one about Adam turning into to Joe. Swinging over my bed I grabbed my clothes I put aside for the day and walked to the shower.

* * *

Just as I suspected Joe was already in my driveway before I even had time to finish getting ready. I went over to my window and pulled it up. He started to honk the horn and I yelled for him to roll down the window.

"I'll be down in a minute I have to brush my teeth and put on my shoes"

"Well hurry up woman Kevin's waiting at the studio!"

I gave him the middle finger and he stuck his tongue out at me. Chuckling, I made my way into the bathroom. Grabbing the pink toothbrush I noticed the yellow one that stood beside it had not moved since I looked at it yesterday. Looks like my mom didn't come home yesterday at all.

Rolling my eyes I made a mental note to call her once I got to the studio. I should find out if she is still alive or she just couldn't leave the office, like usual. Finishing up brushing, I ran down my stairs to the front door. I could hear Joe beeping the car horn obnoxiously. Not like it was an unsual sound to hear.

"I'm fucking coming my god Joe"

"Oh that wasn't to tell you to hurry up; it was to tell you you left the window open" The puppy dog look on his face made me realize that he was serious, or that he was afraid I was gonna kill him because he didn't tell me earlier.

I gave him a dead stare as I walked to his jeep. I opened the back seat door and jumped in. Joe was blasting some Lostprophets song and I saw Nick's curly hair bobbing to the music in the front seat. I reached over and messed up his hair.

"Hey Raine watch the hair!" He brought his hands to his head, making sure no curl was out of it's place.

"You know you sound like Joe when you say that" I sunk down lower in my seet and enjoyed the scenery of outside.

"I think I've been spending too much time with him. I think i might actually start becoming him. Soon these curls will turn into that pin straight hair thats worshiped by so many, including myself."

"Wow Nick, I think we just need to get you a girl" I started laughing at Joe's comment but noticed how Nick got quiet, turning his head to look out the window after that. Either Nick had a girl we didn't know about, or he was having girl troubles.

One or the other, something was bothering him.

The song in the car had changed to this really slow one. It sounded familiar at first, but all too girly. Make that way too girly. Both mine and Nicks head turned to look at Joe. The opening words to _Lovin' you_ belted out and Nick lost it.

"Dude what the hell are you listening to?! Are you for real? At the moment I'm ashamed to be your brother."

Joes face was all red as he tried to concentrate on the road. We stopped at a red light and he look in the front mirror at me. He had on a look of embarrassment as he tried to apologize for the music. I just laughed at him. You have to love Joe and his weirdness.

The music had died down and_ Island _was playing. This was one of the songs Joe and I listened to obsessively over the summer. We sang it almost every time we drove down to the beach, the wind in our hair and the smell of salt. Looking out of the window I began to sing the song. I heard Joe chime in too and sooner or later Nick began to sing too.

Whoever was in the car next to us must have thought we were mad seeing three teenagers going all out singing in the car. Nick was throwing his head back and forth so all you saw was a mess of curls, I was jumping up and down in my seat in the back and Joe was…well I don't really know what he was doing. It was a mix of throwing your body around and banging ones hands on the steering wheel. Let's just call it the Joe move.

* * *

Being in the studio was always my favorite. I love it when they invited me to come. It's so interesting to see how they record the songs and how much they goof off.

We got to the studio parking lot and the minute Joe stopped the car I bolted out. Kevin was just through those doors and down a few hallways. I couldn't wait to see him. The last time we were together was the middle of August.

I ran through the familiar hallways and opened the door to studio B. I saw Kevin in the booth already tuning up his guitar. I knew he couldn't hear me if I tried to yell to get his attention so I walked over to the soundboard. Pressing the red button I talked into the mike.

"Long time no see." Kevin's head looked up as soon as he noticed whose voice it was. A smile crept on his face as he set his guitar down and made his way out. As soon as he was out of the booth I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He gripped me tighter and spun me around a bit. Kevin's hugs were always comforting and always the same whenever he hugged me.

Kevin was ultimately the big brother I never had.

"Raine it's so good to see you!" He set me back down and pulled up two chairs for us to sit in. He sat in one himself and patted the seat next to him. I sat down next to him, my face beaming.

"So how have you been? What's new? You still with Adam? Is he treating you good? Do I have to beat the kid up?" I put a hand over his mouth and started to laugh. It was just like him to ask a million questions at once.

"Kev, one at a time. I've been good, the same as the last time you saw me. Nothing is ever new with me because nothing exciting ever happens to me. Yes I'm still with Adam and yes he is treating me perfectly and no you don't need to beat him up." Kevin looked down at his shoes and smiled.

"I'm only looking out for you. I don't want to see you get hurt. You're better than that"

These were always the moments I loved when I was with Kevin. He was always protecting me and making sure I was getting everything I deserved. People were right when they called him the sweet sensitive brother.

Joe and Nick walked through the studio doors and greeted their brother.

"Ray you should try out for track with how you got here so fast. I think that was record time." Nick patted me on the head as he walked past to where his guitar was.

The boys got ready and the three of them headed into the booth. Joe took one of the chairs from outside and he brought it in with him. Before he went inside he gave me a small wink.

Example one of the little things Joe Jonas does to make my heart pound a bit faster.

Nick started to play a few cords and Kevin soon followed. Their manager Roger said he was just stepping out to take a call and should be in there shortly.

"Were gonna play you a new one"

I gave Joe I sign to speak louder. "Were going to record a new song today. I wrote it."

I pressed the red button and spoke loudly. "Oh no we should all prepare for a one hit loser song."

"Hey Ray I helped with that song!" Kevin looked up at me in with sad eyes.

"In that case it's going to be wonderful!" I blew him an air kiss and he pretended to grab it from the air. Kevin was gone for far too long. I really missed him.

"Hey where's my kiss?"

Oh no there it was. Joe was doing the puppy dog pout. I could never resist those sexy dark, dark eyes and his lips slightly pouted and…

Raine do you realize what you're saying!

Well he does look good sitting there in that shirt you got him for his birthday.

No! You need to keep your mind focused on Adam your BOYFRIEND and not Joe who is only your FRIEND and will never like you in that way.

Gee thanks for reminding me

"You okay?"

My brain stopped arguing with itself when I felt Rogers hand on my shoulder. I nodded at him and he sat down next to me.

"Okay guys you can start whenever you want"

The boys took a while to get themselves ready and after a few minuets Nick and Kevin started to play. It sounded good; in fact it sounded really good. It wasn't like their other music. It had this harder sound than all the others. Joe started getting into it and soon chimed in with his brothers and began to sing.

"Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We could change the world  
Do anything we want  
We could stop for hours  
Just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us...

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable

We could run forever  
If you wanted to  
I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I'd keep singing this song  
Until the very end  
We'd have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable

I will give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it up  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable"

The final cords of the song ended. Roger and I both sat there in silence and we both had smiles on our faces. That song was incredible. It was nothing like they had recorded and it had so much emotion to it. The three boys looked at us ad judging by our faces they guess we liked the song. Roger began to clap his hands and pressed the red button.

"That was great guys I think the best song you've written so far. Just take it one more time and we'll be done with it. After you can take a lunch break"

I looked over at Joe. He had this peculiar grin on. He looked at me with this odd face. I smiled back at him and he began to sing again. This time when he sang he didn't take his eyes off mine and I didn't take mine off his. We were in this trance.

I could stare at him all day.

After hearing the song a second time I began to pick up on the words. I wonder who they were about. All of their songs were about someone or something in their life and I made a mental note to ask either Kevin or Joe about it.

Kevin was easier to crack.

Well, whoever the song was about, theyare some lucky girl...wait a minuet, is that jealousy going through me. No way does Raine Johnson get jealous. It was one of my many good qualities.

But why did I feel a pang every time I thought the song could be about another girl?

Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review!**

* * *


	5. Declarations

**Hey everyone! New chapter up and I hope you all like it. This is a continuation to the last one in a way. Like always there are songs in this chapter. We have The Trapeze Swinger by Iron & Wine and Hollywood by those brothers we love so much. I don't own Kevin or Nick or Joe but I own Natalie and Raine and Roger.**

* * *

Roger let the boys have a lunch break, giving them an hour off. Thank god because I had a few words to depict with Kevin. Thankfully, he asked me if I could come with him to get a quick cup of coffee from the starbucks down the block. Kevin has this thing with starbuck. He can smell it like, a mile away. No joke. Now was my chance and how could I refuse a caramel macchiato?

I'm killing two birds with one stone.

"One tall caramel macchiato and a grande chi tea"

"Thank you" Kevin grabbed the two drinks and brought them over to the table I got for us. Even though we only had an hour, it still felt good to sit down in the big green chairs.

I could hear the music lightly playing. _The Trapeze Swinger_ was soothing me as I sank lower in the chair. This was one of those songs you listened to on rainy days or just lying out in the spring sun.

"Raine, I kinda want to talk to you about something" He gave me my macchiato and a sweet-in-low to add in. Just how I like my coffee. Boy He knew me too well. Kevin sat down in front of me, blew on the tip of his cup, then took a sip of his tea.

"Does it have to do with the song and who it's about and how you want my advice on girl things that neither one of your two insensitive brothers would understand?" I took a sip of my coffee. The warm liquid felt so good and was just the wake me up I needed.

"You're half correct, as usual"

"Hey! I'm usually always correct, except for the occasional times like these"

"Oh sure you are"

"I am. I bet I was right about the insensitive part."

"I wasn't talking about that but you are correct that they are insensitive. I would rather tell Frankie my girl problems then them"

I giggled a bit at the thought of poor little Frankie having to hear his older brother whine about some girl.

"So then what was I right about?"

"Well in this case you're right about the girl advice part, but not the song"

"Damn and I thought I would be killing two birds with one stone" I shifted the cup in my hands making them warmer.

"Nope. But back to what I wanted to say. So there's kinds sorta in a way this girl."

"Kinda sorta?"

"Okay so there is a girl"

"There is always a girl" I watched as he took more than a sip of his tea. Kevin never really liked talking about personal/girl stuff with his brothers. He kept quiet about it except to me.

I usually get all the dirt.

"Well see, I really like her."

"Aww Kevin finally you like someone"

"Just because I didn't date anyone in High school doesn't mean I haven't been with girls"

"If so then they would be called hook ups. Kev I didn't know you did that stuff!"

He looked a bit of horror struck. Guess one of his secrets was just reveled when he didn't want it to. BINGO!

"Raine you have to swear not to tell my brothers, especially Joe. They'll want to know all the details and I really don't want to get into them"

"Fine on one condition"

"Anything"

"Tell me about these hook ups when we are alone the next time you come to visit." Grinning, I had him cornered. He had no other choice and I know he would rather tell me than his brothers.

"You win"

"Thank you. So what's her name?"

"Her name is Natalie. She is in my biology class. Were not lab partners or anything but I guess you can say I notice her from afar."

"Meeting her in biology class must mean you guys are stirring up some chemistry" I wiggled my shoulders to emphasize chemistry.

"Ray chemistry and biology are two totally and completely different sciences." I choked on my coffee a bit. How could I be so stupid?

"I-I knew that. I was just trying to make a joke. So basically you're coming to me because you don't know how to talk to her or if you should. You don't know if she even knows you exist. You have the courage to walk up to her, but not to talk to her. Your also afraid that she will only like you because your famous and a member of one of the hottest bands and not for the real you; the sweet sensitive good natured you. You can't play the innocent game cause everyone and I mean everyone knows who you are unless they live in a nutshell and you want to know what I think you should do."

Kevin's jaw was dropped just a bit. He was looking at me like I had five heads with his tea at hand. He had on a blank expression as he was staring at me. Did I have something on my face? Was it something I said?

"Did I hit the nail on the head?" Kevin nodded his head, eyes still on me, then took a sip.

"You pretty much summed it up. What do I do Raine; you know how bad I am at talking to girls?"

He was bad with girls and I felt bad for him. What I dont get though is that he can not be able to talk to a girl in person, but the second he steps foot on stage he seduces them like nooooo tomorrow. I swear he must have like eye sex with five girls in one show. But when he gets off, he cant talk to them at all. I truely feel bad. The way he was asking me to help him must mean he really likes this girl. Kevin was always the big brother to me, so now I guess it's my turn. Time to act like the little sister who know everything.

"Well if you can't talk to her, then why don't you accidentally talk to her?"

"I don't think I'm following. I'm bad when it comes to chick lingo."

I slapped his shoulder lightly. He put his hand over his 'wound' and gave me a look. I gave him one right back. We just couldn't be serious with each other. Just as I looked at him we both started laughing.

"It's not chick lingo. See hear me out; if you can't talk to her on your own will, then you should put yourself in a situation where you two would have to talk. It's utter genius if you ask me"

Queue my cocky smile.

When it came to relationships I was the master, well except when it came to mine. I knew how to put myself in the best situations and how to get myself out of the worst. I would like to call it a gift but others would beg to differ.

"Ohh now I see what you're saying. So I should drop my books or maybe trip by her desk. Something to get her attention." Aw look at how cute little Kevin-wevin is getting all excited about a girl…wait a minute.

"NO! If you do that then you'll look like a klutz and that's the last thing you want her to think about you, unless she is into klutz', then do that, but if she isn't, then just ask her the homework one night or even purposely ask for something that's near her so she will hand it to you"

"You know what Raine, you really are clever"

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"Well what about you. I know you said you and Adam were doing well but I want details. Something's bothering you."

Kevin always had the ability to figure out when I was upset.

"Nothings wrong with us. We're perfectly fine. We see each other like normal couples do, we go out like normal couples do, we're a normal couple"

"Normal couple? Now I know something is definitely wrong"

I bit the inside of my lip. I made it too obvious that something was up.

"Raine I'm waiting…"

"Oh fine! We're okay according to him. According to me were not."

I lay back further in my seat. Kevin wasn't one I wanted to talk about my sex life with, or lack there of. I could just come up with a lie to make him hush up. Or I could just tell him the problem without actually saying it.

"Trouble in paradise? What is it this time?"

"He is just wanting too much from me"

"He isn't pushing you to do something you don't want to do cause Ray I will—"

"No no, not like that"

_Lie._

"He just want's to see me more and talk to me more. I guess he want's me to be by his side 24/7 and I can't do that"

Kevin was playing with the top of his cup. "Well, all I can say is that you should stick to your gun. You shouldn't be in a controlling relationship because it never ends well."

I smiled at Kevin. I know he was trying his hardest to help but if only he knew the real situation. I felt kind of guilty not telling him everything when he told me all. But there were things that just could and couldn't be said. I glanced over at the clock.

"Come on Ray, let's get out of here Roger is waiting."

"Wait before we go we have to pick up coffee for him. It was the only way I got him to give us this long break"

Kevin looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"You were the one who got Roger to give us such a long break?"

"Like I said, thank you, thank you very much."

* * *

"Here you go Roger. One venti pumpkin spice latte" I handed Roger the hot cup and resumed myself on the seat next to him. Kevin was getting his guitar ready, Nick was texting on his iphone and Joe was looking at Nick's phone. He was always the nosey brother.

"Alright boys we have to record two more songs by the end of the day. That's three hours from now. Think you guys can not goof off and do what you're paid for?"

"Eh Roger, when do we ever not not goof off and not get the work done?"

"I think that's a never Kevin"

"Joe your right so let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Roger shook his head. "Let's run Hollywood first." He leaned back in his chair drinking his coffee. He wasn't worried about the boys finishing all the songs because he knew for a fact that they were going to finish them.

"As time was ticking, we were winning  
And it all was going as planned  
Politicians stand between the lines  
Of making headlines  
Street signs saying, "You're going the wrong way"  
Fading faster now"

I looked over at Kevin and he was smiling at me. I was glad to help him and I knew ideas were running through his head. He had big plans for Natalie. Maybe he gained some girl confidence in that hour I had with him. Score me.

But I still had to make my rounds with Nick. Instead of being the younger sister I now had to be the older sister. I know he would cave it if I asked him over and over again. It worked so many times in the past.

"You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories  
'Cause we're gone  
Don't forget to hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories  
'Cause we're gone  
We're gone, so gone"

Looking at Nick and Kevin I almost forgot about Joe.

Keyword: Almost.

I wondered if either Kevin or Nick new that I loved Joe. Was it obvious? They have joked around with it before but it never sounded serious. I mean were just friends; really good friends. So what if we are a little flirty with each other. It's not like it's intentional.

Or is it?

"Fallen soldiers all around us  
But we're still standing strong  
Embarrassing and contradicting  
Cause now we're making headlines, primetime  
Saying, "What a story!"  
Billboards, packed tours  
Don't forget"

I really shouldn't be thinking these things. Like I've told myself a thousand times, I'm with Adam and Joe is only a friend. There is a great difference in the two and I have to distinguish it. So here I am sitting in the studio and I have come to a conclusion.

I, Raine Johnson, hereby make a declaration to get rid of all thoughts of Joe in a Sexual way and focus more on Adam. All temptations and dirty thoughts will be rid of immediately. I will lead with Joe only in friendly activities and not be flirtatious. If I do think of Joe in this matter than I should scorn myself…or just be really upset.

"You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories  
'Cause we're gone  
Don't forget to hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories  
'Cause we're gone  
We're gone, so gone"

Joe's voice sings this song awfully well.

* * *

**Well there you have it, another chapter done. I hope you guys don't get too mad about Raines declaration. I know you're all hoping that Joe and her get together but things never turn out the way we want it. Kevin has a love interest! My my, we'll have to see how that turns out =]. **


	6. Quality Male Bonding

**So I'm going to stray away from Raines point of view in this chapter. I was thinking about it and we need some Joe/Adam male bonding time =] maybe that will consist of Adam telling Joe how good Raine really is? OOPS. Did I just tell part of the story! I should shut my mouth before I say more. Like always, I don't own the Jonas Brothers but I do own Raine and Adam. The song of the chapter today is I Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick. Happy reading =] **

* * *

Joe walked out of his economics class, down the hallway straight to the school doors. Finally he would get some one on one time with Adam. They hadn't had a good long talk since he left for Ireland. That was a few months ago, they were best friends, they should have these talks every day. It was time for some male bonding and a lot of it. They would do manly stuff like…well he actually didn't know what kind of stuff. Usually they would hang out in Adams room and play guitar hero.

Joe saw Adam come up the hallway parallel to him.

"Hey man, long time no see."

"Yeah really. I mean, I know we have lunch and a few classes together but how long has it been since we hung out." They shook hands and headed outside the school.

"Far too long if you ask me."

"Agreed. So let's head on out of here" Joe and Adam walked over to Joe's car. Adam got in the front seat next to Joe. He started the ignition and backed out of the senior parking lot.

Four cars were behind him, all jammed waiting for a small Acura to pull out of their spot. All the cars were honking for the Acura to pick up the pace and get it's ass out of the way. Joe looked at the driver and noticed it was a junior girl who was in his AP psychology class. Just as she got out of her spot, another car cut in front of Joe's. Looking at the driver in it yet again was another junior.

"These fricken juniors better move their cars. Just because they have their license doesn't mean they could drive to school" He pulled the over to the left and cut passed the line of cars.

"I know; we had to wait until we had our full license to even think of having a car for school" He scratched the bridge of his nose and waved to a group of girls who were walking near the track field they passed.

"Things have changed. It's all bullshit now."

Adam nodded his head in agreement looking back out the window. It was quiet for a minute and Joe didn't like the dead air between them. He decided to bring up something mutual.

"Hey Ad put in a cd"

"Sure." Adam began to look through Joe's case of mixed cd's. The case was filled to the max. He didn't know which one to pick until he came across one that had familiar writing on it. He took it out of the sleeve and took a closer look. The letters on the front had a swirl to them. It was too neat for it to be Nicks and too girly for Joes.

"Dude did Raine make you this?" Adam held it up for Joe to see. When he stopped at a red light he looked over. It was the cd Raine had made for him during the summer.

"Yeah." The light turned green and his focus went from the cd to the road in front of him. He couldn't tell what Adam was doing but he was still for a while. He then put the cd in the slot and the first track started to play.

**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me**

"When did she make you this?" Adam started drumming his fingers against his leg to the song that filled the car.

"During the summer; you were in Ireland" Joe turned the wheel to the left and pulled into his driveway. He cut off the engine and took the key out of the ignition.

"Joe I actually wanted to talk to you about Raine." Adam got out of the car and followed Joe into the house. No one was home yet. His mother and father were at work, Nick stayed after school for some sophomore class meeting and Frankie was at the neighbor's house.

"What about her. You guys didn't have a fight did you?" Whenever one of them would tell him that they wanted to talk about the other he always assumed it was because they had a fight. It was usually the case but recently it hadn't been.

"No man we didn't but it's kinda just about her personally. You mind if we sit and talk about it." He opened the house door, Adam going in first and slammed it shut. He put the keys in the bowl on the table and walked down the hallways.

"Yea sure, I'll just grab us something to drink"

Joe walked over to the kitchen while Adam made his way to the living room. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed two mountain dews. He walked over to where Adam was opening his can with a click as he did. He passed Adam his and he opened it with ease.

"So what about Ray did you want to talk to me about?" Joe was curious to what he had to say. It wasn't like Adam to ask him about her. He usually would say a statement and talk about her from there but never did he ask to actually talk talk about her.

Adam was playing with his can as looking down. It was as if he didn't want to say what was on his mind but contemplated on the thought. He must have been thinking real hard before answering with his brows pushed forward and hard stare. "You and Ray are really close."

"Yeah we're best friends. But what does this have to do with what you want to talk to me about?"

"Well since you guys are—best friends I was wondering if she ever talked to you about me?"

Odd question there Adam.

"Oh Raine mentions you all the time. Sometimes I can't get her to shut up. Adam this, Adam that, oh Adam did this and he did that. I'm going to have to dispose of you soon." Joe started laughing but didn't see Adam laugh back. He quickly stopped and took a gulp from his drink.

"Joe I don't mean in that way…like in the other way"

"I don't think I'm following" What did Adam really want from him. He said he wanted to know if she talks about him and he told him how she does. What is he not understanding?

"Sex Joe. Does she ever talk about me and her having sex." And that was the one thing Joe was afraid Adam was going to say. It was just weird hearing him say those words. His two best friends having sex. Not something he wanted to think about.

"Ohh that way" his mouth became a little dry and he quickly took another sip of his drink. This shouldn't have been awkward but it was. Adam was his best friend and he was always there to back his up. He was there when Adam first like Raine and he was there when he first asked her out, and now it was time for Joe to be there when Adam wanted to talk about Raine in that kind of way.

Was the room closing in or was it just him?

Of course she had talked to him a few times about things like that. They had both talked about sex and what it would be like, how they wanted their first time to be and what celebrity, if they could, would they have sex with. They did it mostley when they just learned about it, but once they got older, the curiosity made them feel weird inside. Well Joe didn't know if she felt weird but he sure did. He always would get this feeling in his stomach area.

But recently they havent talked about much let alone sex. She really hasnt talked to him about anything that was going on between her and Adam. For all he knew they could have already done the dirty deed. But she couldn't have...she had made the promise just like he had. They did it together on their birthdays.

No they haven't done it yet because Raine just told him about how things were picking up tempo and she didn't like it. Joe felt happy.

"Well she really doesn't tell me stuff like that. We kind of try not to talk too personal." Joe grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped on fuse and some band was on talking with Steven about an upcoming concert. Joe recognized one of the guys. He met with him once during a movie premiere.

"Joe, come on who are you fooling?" Adam looked at him long and hard. Sooner or later his gaze would get to him like always. Usually around 3…2…1…

"Alright fine. She has said a few things about you"

"Like what?" Adam scooted closer to the edge of the couch. He laced his fingers together and rested them on the top of his thighs, legs separated and back hunched. Now he was interested in what Joe had to say.

"Well she just said you might be moving a bit too fast."

"I knew that. And I respect that."

Joe started to cough a bit. Was he serious?

"She didn't really say much other than that. I mean she tells me you're a great guy and you treat her well. She is happy with you and I'm glad. I don't want to see her hurt ya know. She's been hurt too many times." Joe looked down at the ground. For all the things that have happened to her in the past, she deserved a healthy relationship. But for some reason Joe didn't want her to have a relationship. She was happier when she was single, and with him. He pushed all jealous thoughts out of his mind as he looked at his friend.

Joe guessed his words hit Adam. His eyes were full of hope and shown brighter than before. He knew all Adam wanted to do was make Raine happy. But behind all that joy and hope, Joe saw something else in his eyes. He didn't know what it was, and figured it wasn't important.

"She's an amazing girl isn't she?"

"Yeah, she really is."

"And a good kisser. Amazing kisser. You know, she does this thing with her tongue and her mouth, where she lightly kisses you, then out of no where she'll suck on your tongue. God it's the most fucking amazing feeling ever." Adams smile grew. His mind was in a different place. One that consisted only of Raine.

"Her body's so small too. Like her waist. You wrap your arms around her and she just fits right in your arms. Oh she also does this thing," Adam chuckled to himself. "this thing where if you play with her stomach, her nose scrunches up and she wiggles a bit. And the way she touches me…" Adam was purely in love. He loved her. Adam loved Raine.

And Raine loved Adam.

Joe hands clenched tighter. He couldn't understand why this was such a hard concept to follow. They had been together for years. Never once had this bothered him before until now right? He should be used to hearing things about them together. Maybe if he talked to Adam more then this wouldnt be difficult. But still, he shouldnt be feeling these types of things when she was only his friend. Yes, he was her best friend and almost like his sister, but he was getting this weird feeling in his stomach. After the summer things began to change and it scared him. Seeing things in different lights are never a good sign.

"I wouldn't know Ad." It lingered, almost a whisper but Adam still heard. Adam was looked at him with this quizical look. Didn't he know that they were only friens and nothing more?

"So you and Raine never…we'll you know?"

"Went out? No no not us. Dude she is like my sister. I grew up with her." He laid back in his seat a bit letting his torso look lean and tight.

"So that means you guys have never kissed? I mean I really don't know Raines past boy kissing history."

Joe looked dead ahead of him. Why was such an easy question so difficult to answer? "Nope, we never have."

"I just thought you know, because you guys are so close that in the past you and her..." he set his can down and made a hand gesture. His fingers were spread, moving them in and out signaling 'together'. Adams face was turning red. What was going through Adams mind at the moment, he had no idea.

"We aren't like that."

"Good. I know I can trust you with my girl...and to not do anything" Joe was taken back. It sounded more like a threat than a statement.

"You don't have to worry about me."

Dead air. After that the room got silent. It made Joe uncomfortable.

The whole room was quiet and stayed quiet for a while. Joe was looking at his shoes. There was a spot on the side that he mental noted to clean later. Adam was looking at the television. From that point on something wasn't right between them.

"So...did you see Elizabeth Suran today?"

Joe looked up from his shoes to his friend. His smile grew big. "Yeah man, she was looking pretty nice. Skirts suit her I must say."

"She's freaking hot and so checking you out"

Joe gave Adam a look. Oh the times he ragged on him.

"Shut the fuck up" They both started laughing and the tension in the room released. They were back to how they use to be, back to the best friends they were and Joes thoughts weren't about Raine.

* * *

**There's the new chapter for you. I'm getting no reviews and it kind of makes me think this story isn't going as well as I wanted it to be. Please let me know if you like it and want me to continue. Thanks!**


	7. Meet And Greet Me

**Hey guys! The songs in this chapter is** **Australia by the Jonas Brothers and Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. I don't own anything or anyone Besides Raine and a new character we meet in this chapter. Peace.**

* * *

Before I knew it the week was over and it was back to the weekend. My mother had come home the other night. She was still dressed in her business suit as she read the daily paper. Whenever she was in the house it looked like she didn't belong there. She should have been over the stove cooking a big breakfast for the two of us. Instead she was drinking her fresh coffee and eating an energy bar.

I poured myself a cup ignoring her in the process. There was steam; still warm which meant she either just got home or got home late last night. It didn't matter anyway. She never noticed that I walked into the room, grabbed the bowl of pineapples that were right in front of her, and walked right out into the backyard.

The grass was cold and wet. The rain made it chill and slick but I didn't mind. Last night there was a huge storm. It kept me awake but I didn't mind. I was listening to the pounding on the rooftop waiting for light beep coming from my phone. Joe was texting me last night. The rain kept him up just like me and he loved the rain almost as much as I do.

* * *

**I wish it wasn't so dark out.**

_How come?_

**Because then I would go outside and play in the rain.**

_Joe you would play in the rain even if it is dark out. You're just too lazy to get out of bed and sneak outside._

**No, that's not the reason.**

_Oh what is it then?_

**Because you're too lazy to get out of bed and I know you won't go out there with me. **

* * *

I sprang across the grass making my way to the tree house. There was a good distance between my backdoor and the little house but I made it there in a few hops. The wood stairs was wet and a bit slippery. With talent, I got me, the coffee, and the fruit up there in one piece. One point Raine.

It was a nice day outside for one of the last days of September. The sun wasn't too hot though I was under the shade. It was cool seven in the morning. The neighbors' yappy dog wasn't outside or the rotten kids who lived across the street. The town was peaceful. Just how I liked it.

Nothing to bother me as I enjoyed my breakfast.

The small pieces of pineapples were just ripe enough. Sweet, but tangy at the end. It kind of left a small sensation on my tongue. The coffee french vanilla creamer I put in didn't taste so right with the pineapples but I didn't care. I was too hungry and each one individually tasted too good.

Eating my small breakfast, I began to think about what I declared in the recording studio. You know the one about not thinking about Joe in that matter. So far I was doing a good job. Point two for Raine. It wasn't like I was avoiding him. On the contrary, I saw him a lot.

Smiling, I took a sip of my coffee and leaned back. The wood was a bit rough on my back but it was sanded enough that I wouldn't get a splinter. The perks of making a tree house baby safe.

Closing my eyes, taking in the sent of evergreen, wind blowing gently making my hair tickling my face, this was morning. I was still half asleep, the position I was in was really comfortable. My back was against the wood wall, my legs propped up and hanging out of the small window. What could be better? I moved my toes to the beat of some song that was in my head.

I stayed in that position for a while actually. Just taking in all that was around me. I was away from school, away from Adam, away from Joe and more importantly away from my mom.

This was why I loved the tree house. I was able to get away and be able to go to 'my spot'. This place held so many good things for me. Everywhere I touched, and everywhere I looked held some part of my life.

I must have lost track of time for quite some time. I was still in the same position and wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. Not for anyone. On queue, the eight o'clock ruckus from the Jonas household began to stir. Looking though the window I can see Ms. Jonas cooking some breakfast like usual, Mr. Jonas reading the newspaper (Sports section today. Different from yesterday where he read the comics. He could be such a kid sometimes) and little Frankie watching cartoons. The boys still must have been in their rooms.

I looked over at the three windows on the upper floors. Kevin's blinds were closed like they always were. When he was away at school they were never open. Only when he came back for vacations could I look in there and see what he's up to.

Nicks room was empty; he must be in the bathroom brushing his teeth. It was kind of an ocd thing with Nick. Whenever he woke up, either when he went to bed or took a nap, the first thing he had to do was brush his teeth. I could guess where Joe was. I wonder if I'm right. Looking over at Joe's window, I could make out his form still in his bed.

I'm so good. What a sleepy ass.

Sooner than I thought, his arm lifted up and he scratched his head while sitting up. Never was it a dull moment seeing Joe in the morning. If I might say, it might be the only time you will ever see Joe Jonas without his hair done. He thinks it 'informal' to have bad hair in public. His was half straight half curly. Pure definition of bed head.

The paparazzi would kill to get a picture of it.

He stood up from his bed and stretched. My eyes went a bit wide. Joe was still tan from the summer and that six pack of his was in plain sight. How did I know that? Because…

Skin; smooth, flawless, skin. Joseph Adam Jonas had not worn a shirt to bed that night. If he did then he must have taken if off during the course of the night. I couldn't help but look. It was like my eyes had a mind of its own and wasn't listening to mine screaming LOOK AWAY! His collar bone stuck out as his hands were lifted over his head. Looking down his torso I noticed his 'lucky me' boxers. I bought them for him as a gag birthday gift and they seemed to be riding a bit low.

Speaking of low, when did he get cuts?! The exposed 'v' by his waistband was defined, like ones you see on the really hot Abercrombie models. They weren't there in the summer when I was with him. Maybe I just didn't notice it before.

I slapped my self. What the hell was I doing? I wasn't supposed to think about Joe like this. I made a promise. I swore. Minus two points for Raine. Great I'm back at zero.

The deal was not to think about him, but I actually wasn't thinking about him…right? He was just in my vision. It's not like I planed to see him like that or imagined it. I quickly looked away from his window. My toes suddenly became the most interesting thing to me.

I didn't dare to look back at the house. Not even to see the five of them sitting down for the meal Mrs. Jonas had prepared. I was too embarrassed. I shouldn't be though. I didn't do anything wrong and Joe didn't catch me. I slid further down the wall. This morning could only get better and better.

* * *

It was much later when I came back into the house, maybe around ten or so. Looking around the kitchen I noticed it was empty as usual. Go figure, why would today be any different than any other day.

Turning to look at the den, I noticed the morning news channel wasn't playing like it had before. Walking back over into the kitchen, I noticed my mom's coffee cup was still on the counter where she sat. Underneath it was a small slip of paper. I picked up the cup, the contents half full, and moved it over to see the whole slip. My mothers hand writing was scribbled all over it with her signature black uni-ball pen.

_To R._

_Went to the office. I have a big court case later on in the day. Will be back sometime late Sunday._

_From M._

Crumpling the paper I tossed it in the garbage. The woman was like magic. One minute you see her, the next she is gone.

Whatever I don't need her. I never really did and I never really do. Setting the bowl on the counter I started to strip my clothes. Hey what did I care, I was home alone. Walking up the stairs in my bra I threw my shirt in the hamper along with Joe's gym shorts.

Don't ask why I have them or why I wear them, I just do.

I let the water run for a while. It needed to get warm before I stepped inside. Running into my room I turned on my ihome putting it on shuffle.

**Black dress, with the tights underneath,**

**I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth.**

**And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need.**

**She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.**

Perfect. Just the song I wanted to hear. I turned the volume up louder basting it so it was loud enough for me to hear while I was in the shower. A shower without music was like ice-cream without the whip cream.

Running back in my bathroom, I noticed my phone was lit up. Text message from Joe. I clicked view now and read what it said.

**Concert 2night. Gonna be great and your going no if ands or buts. M&G afterwards so we will be home late. Pick you up around 3. Look hot don't embarrass me =p**

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was just like him to tell me last minute and not give me direct orders. What am I a dog? Of course I was going to go and going to look hot. I'm Raine fucking Johnson, when do I not look hot. Wow completely cocky there. Thank god I was only joking when I said that.

I sent a message back to him and jumped in the shower. I had a while until he would be picking me out, but I had to pick out an outfit that was just right. So many celebrities and just people were going to be there so I had to look good for them…and Joe too.

This is going to be a fun night. I can tell already.

* * *

There was always so much camotions going on during their concerts; backstage and on stage. It was never a dull moment around here. We had to be there three hours before the show even started. One hour of sound check, another hour for hair makeup and wardrobe and then the last hour is their 'preperation' hour.

During that hour I was always on my own. The boys believed in this superstition/ritual thing. For a half hour they were locked in their separate dressingrooms (the other half hour is the 50 push up sit ups and cast prayers and chants they do before every show). I never knew what they did in there. None of them ever told me. Fricken brothers.

So here I am all by myself. Just walking around backstage, my pass hanging down my neck, with nothing to do. Sounds boring but it's actually quite fun. Everyone around me was getting ready for the concert. The band members were sitting on a couch together and his parents were playing with frankie down in their dressing room. I always like wondering around the place. Sometimes you would catch a celebrity or two talking with a few people. Usually Miley Cyrus would be around but she was on a trip to Europe.

Unlike on Hannah Montana, I didn't have to have a disguise when I came backstage. Everyone knew who I was so it didn't really matter. I could walk around the place without my pass if I could but for security reasons, I was bound to it.

Walking pass the entrance door I could hear all of the crazy fan screaming their names. Jonas Brothers. How weird to hear it being spoken like it was a chant instead of a statement. The stage doors were open slightly but the noise coming in was overpowering.

I peaked inside, just to see what it looked like. As I thought it would, it was dark with a bunch of flashing lights. There were a few screens displayed around the seating area. In only a short time Joe, Nick, and Kevins faces will be placed on there for all 10,000 fans to see. The night was only just beginning.

There was still more afterwords. They had a private meet and greet with a few fans who entered a contest. I was going with them ofcourse, I always do. After that we were suppose to all go out for icecream, another tradition of theirs.

Nicks dressingroom door opened up and out popped him and his curly mop. He looked right at me and started grinning. The moments before a show was always Nicks favorite part, well besides the actual performing part.

"Hey Raine are you ready to rock and roll!" He through his hands above his head and went down on one knee. Guess it was suppose to be some kind of rockstar pose. Something was deffinetly up with Nick. He got up and was bouncing from foot to foot in place. Was his hair was a bit frizzier too? He seemed pumped up…too pumped up.

"Nick…What did you eat? What did you take? Do you have a fever?" I put my hand up to his forehead like a mom. It was normal temperature. Something was deffinetly not right with this boy.

I'm sure he was going to tell exactly what happened to him. Let's watch.

"Two Raine…I had two red bulls. Not one…Two…I'm bouncing off the walls and it's great!" Woah. Never had I seen a bigger grin on his face. He looked like a kid who had just won the golden ticket and is getting a whole chocolate factory for himself. God bless his sugar level at the moment.

"Slow down there kiddo. You have a show to do, a sugar crash on stage wont be so good"

"Don't worry about that I'll thrive on the rush of the crowd" I felt bad for laughing at the poor boy. He was too happy for me to ruin his mood.

"JONAS BROTHERS ON STAGE IN 15 WE NEED THE CAST IN THE MAIN ROOM NOW"

"Well that's my queue Ray. See you when it's over. And remember…don't you worry hey we're gonna be alright."

"Go on they need you didn't you just hear them. And save your songs for the show!" He added a little hop to his step as he started to make his way to the main room. Once he got a bit father away he turned around, licked middle and pointer finger twice then saluted me

"Got it Captain Johnson"

* * *

**You never listen to me  
I know I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
Yeah, we all see through you  
No, it won't be hard to do  
Throw away my stuff from you**

**And I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
She's my dream girl**

**You were the one I thought I needed  
I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
They know all your secrets  
The only thing you knew was true  
Has just walked out of your life  
How does it feel?**

**So I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
She's my dream girl**

**She will be there to love and to care  
I know there's no need to worry  
The girl of my dreams  
The one that will be there  
To hold me when I'm down  
Till she's around**

**I'll just wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
She's my dream girl**

**So I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
She's my dream girl**

* * *

I always liked the meet and greets. It was funny to watch all the girls fawn over the guys. Actually it was more funny when you see a guy fawn over them.

I'm not going to tell you that story, you have to ask Kevin for it.

But for some reason I didn't like this one. I really don't know why but I had a really bad feeling at the moment. People were just irritating to me today, well people that I didn't know. All the girls that came by after the show were the same as always. There was this one girl that brought them this crazy gift basket. It came equipt with everything and anything you could think of. I wanted to jack Nicks for myself.

Kevin, Nick and Joe had on these smiles as they signed things and took a few pictures. They loved their meet and greets because they loved interacting with their fans. They thought they were just people and potential friends so they were never out of character. They were the same fun loving boys I knew and loved.

I looked over at Joe as a little girl walked up to where he was. She had on this huge smile on her face and her eyes dancing. He was talking with her and she answered shyly back. Then another girl came up behind the little one. She put her hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly-she must be her older sister.

Joes eyes went from the little girl straight to the older one. They both locked eyes and he extended his hand. She shook it—for a little too long if you ask me. They started talking and his eyes never left hers. She laughed and played with the end of her hair.

It wasn't like she was ugly. She was the exact opposite if you ask me. She had shoulder length light brown hair, freckles on the bridge of her nose and these turquoise eyes. The skinny shit was beyond pretty, past beautiful and went full throttle to gourgous.

Great she knew how to flirt too.

Joe was into her. It was so obvious. He looked her up and down without her noticing. Oh yes he was that good. Usually Joe loved the meet ang greets because he got to meet hot girls. We would usually rate some of them on a scale from 1 to 10 when we wanted to have a bit of fun. If he really liked a girl, he slipped them his screenname of the week to keep in contact with them.

Well what do you know, he is writing it down now.

What the fuck! Joe can look at some random girl for three second, think she is that one, but will look at me and see nothing!! Ugh this is bothering me so much when I know it shouldn't. Raine what happened to you and him only being friends? What is wrong with you? Oh right thats it your crazy!

But tonight i wanted Joe to be looking at me. I mean I looked so hot tonight, just like Joe had told me to. I was wearing black skinny jeans with black white and hotpink nikes with a hot pink bandeau topped with a black chiffon tank. Joe should have been secretly looking me up and down.

He gave the slip of papter to the skinny skank and she smiled at him before turning around. Joe kept a close eye on her. close enough and long enough for him to see her look back at him one more time before waving goodbye.

Now I see why I had a bad feeling about the meet and greet. Hopefully we wont see her again.

**

* * *

****Ooh I wonder who this new girl is. Will she be a big part of the story? I don't know guess you guys are going to have to read and find out. P.s. did you gus like the description of Joe waking up in the morning? Haha tell me if you did or didn't. ****Peace Again.**


	8. Relaxation Meets Conversation

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and please review so i know if i should keep going on with this storyy. Okay so i have to say i don't own the Jonas Brothers but i do own Raine and Adam. The songs in this chapter are The Warning by the Hotchip and Can I Have A Kiss by Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

I was awake but I couldn't open my eyes. I was next to something warm and hard. I snuggled closer to in and inhaled. Whatever it was smelt like curve. You know the one that makes your stomach fill with butterflies and completely melt. I felt my head slowly move up and down. It was more soothing than anything.

This was too good to be true. Something must be wrong.

I slowly opened my eyes and they landed on a chest…someone's chest. Who was I sleeping on? I rubbed my eyes and it got kind of cold. I looked down and saw that I was wearing almost nothing. I was in my bra and underwear. What the hell happened last night!

I looked up and saw Nick. Oh shit what did I do! This couldn't have been happening I didn't drink at all last night…well we did have three red bulls each and a pixy stick competition but still I was fully functional. Looking back at him his hair was curlier and wilder than ever. He was still sleeping and looked so peaceful. His shirt was off but pants still on. Thank the lord.

Nick was sound asleep so he didn't feel me pull away from him. I swung my legs around and hopped off my bed.

"OHFF. What the hell!"

Woops did I just step on a sleeping Joe…JOES HERE TOO!

"I'm so so so sorry Joe I didn't know you were here too" I went down to his side to make sure I didn't cause any damage. I stepped on him pretty hard.

"Gee way to wake me up Raine. Next time you should jump kick me."

"Believe me if I knew you were here I would have. What the hell happened last night?"

All three of us looked around; my bedroom was completely trashed with cans and wrappers all over the floor.

"Well first when we got home it was like two in the morning and I was really thirsty so I got us all red bulls then Joe challenged you to a pixie bubble contest which only made you guys thirstier and then things just got so out of hand from there. I remember something to do with us all stripping to some song…oh yea the I'm in love with a stripper song then we all crashed"

I turned and looked at Nick who was sitting there nonchalantly. His eyes were still sleepy.

"How come you remember all this and we don't" Joe wiped his face with his hand and ran it through his hair. He was just as sleepy as Nick.

"Joe you an idiot I can't drink more than one red bull my count would go crazy"

"Point there Nickalina, point there. That's why you're the responsible brother in the family"

The rest of the morning we all cleaned the house up and made a small breakfast. It was important for Nick to have one every morning. I don't know how we could have done so much damage in such a small time span. I mean we came home around twoish and nick said we passed out around fiveish. That's only three hours.

Man do we know how to party or what. If my mother decided to randomly come home, she would have a canary.

Nick had left a bit early because he had to watch Frankie while his parents went to work. Joe stayed behind and helped me clean up a while longer. Though I think there was more fooling around going on then actual cleaning up.

Joe and I finally finished cleaning up. Everything looked as good as new. He had to leave right after we were done because someone (coughcoughNickcoughcough) was sending him threatening text messages that if he doesn't come and help baby-sit, he should sleep with one eye open that night. I wouldn't be surprised if Nick did do something to Joe. It wouldn't be the first for sure.

"Ray my parents come home around four today so I'm thinking me and you are going to so somewhere. I'm not going to tell you where. I want it to be a surprise. You game?"

"Of course I am. So you're picking me up around four thirty I'm guessing?"

"You got it. See you later kid"

"You too buddy."

* * *

Running to his car, I hopped in the front seat and looked over at Joe. He was wearing those damn white Rayban glasses. They framed him face perfectly. I wrinkled by nose and took them off his face. They looked so much better on me.

"Okay Raine sure you can wear those glasses I don't mind at all you know cause you asked me oh so nicely if you can wear them"

"Gee thanks Joe they really do look cute on me" He pulled out of my driveway down the road and made a right.

I still had no idea where he was taking me. But maybe the blanket in the back seat and the set of towels might just have given away that we were probably going to the beach. I don't care though, I always loved surprises. And the beach.

I rolled down the window a bit and stuck my hand out it. The cool air felt so good against my hand. I tried to grab the air passing through my fingers making the air colder than it already was. Summer was ending and autumn was beginning, I could feel it.

I turned the volume up louder and laid my head back.

**Excuse me sir, I'm lost I'm looking for a place where I can get lost.  
I'm looking for a home for my malfunctioning being.  
I'm looking for the mechanical music museum.  
This is a warning I'll spell it out for you, for you.  
This is a warning I'll spell it out for you.**

"Hey Joe is this Cd the one I made for you?" Joe looked at the player than back to the road.

"Yea it is. I like this playlist why not have it on"

I really couldn't disagree with him, I did make it. It was composed of my favorite songs…and a few that reminded me of him.

"Well I like listening to it so I'm glad you kept it in. Oh so did you hear about Brandon and Thea? They were at the party the other night at Adams and both got completely drunk-"

"Oh like you were?"

I smacked him upside the head. Jerk.

"I wasn't drunk at all. You had a few drinks and so did I."

"And danced on a few tables. You know you were all over me. You kept hugging and clinging to me, whispering things in my ear. You told me how you were so hot for me and how you desperatly needed me. I tried to tell you that you were Adams girl and that I can't do this but you were begging-panting even. You kept saying please Joe I'm so hot right now."

My mouth was wide open. No way did any of that happen. I remembered everything that night and it didn't go down like that.

"Joe shut up you know that that never happened."

"I know. I just wanted to see you freak out like you always do. But please, continue on with the story."

"Well like I was saying, Thea and Brandon and both got totally shit faced and hooked up."

"So what's so bad about that?"

"Dude! Thea is dating Brandon's older brother."

"Oh, now I see what's so bad about it. She is in deep shit"

"Yeah. I think Adams gonna tell him if Thea doesn't first. Depends on if she remembers"

He turned to the left and I could see the beach ahead of us. I always loved the beach. There was nothing better then feeling the sand between your toes and hearing the waves as the sun kisses your body. The beach was where Joe and I proposed we were going to be best friends forever until we were old and grey and dead. A lot happened on this beach. I came here after our 8th grade prom, came here when I was sad, and came here when I was happy. But whenever I came here, Joe was always with me.

He pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine. He took his sunglasses back and kissed my forehead. He slid out of the car and I did the same. It was so nice out. The weather was a bit cool but had a slight breeze to it. Joe grabbed the stuff out of the back seat.

"Race you to the shore?"

"You're going down Johnson!"

* * *

I dug my toes in the sand as I inhaled the scent. We were both quite listening to _Can I Have a Kiss_. I closed my eyes and listened to Kelly Clarkson's voice. I always get lost in music. But this song made me think.

It made me wonder if I'll ever find the right guy. I mean I didn't find Adam, he found me. He was the one who stared this all. Well I did help out, but he came onto me. So does that mean that I am the right girl for him? Was I meant to be with him my whole life? If so then is that why he thinks our relationship is perfect. Like nothing affects us.

But I heard that people say you're born knowing who you're supposed to marry. Their will be that moment when you look at them and have this feeling, you don't know what kind of feeling it is, but you know that something is there, something in the pit of your stomach that will grow in time. Like a fire inside you. The only boy I knew when I was born was Joe. Am I telling myself that this all means I'm suppose to marry Joe?

Whoa this is too much for me to think about.

Speaking of Joe, he was staring at the water probably off in his own world. He tends to do that a lot. He was squinting a bit from the sun but you could see his chocolate eyes perfectly. There was no wind now which made it perfect weather. He was leaning back a bit, his arms behind him for support. His legs were making some kind of four, or maybe a P. He seemed like he belonged there.

It was definitely a Kodak moment. I couldn't let this picture pass. I lifted up my hands and with my two pointer fingers and thumbs, made my pretend camera. I brought it up to my eye and closed the other one. Focusing in on Joe, I pressed one finger down like I would if I took a real photo and made a small clicking noise. I half smiled and sighed. I was so happy he was my best friend and I loved him so much. He tells me everything and helps me throughout it all.

"Joe, do you think you will ever find the right girl?" I turned to face him but he was looking at the water. I didn't want to ask the question with him looking at me and I didn't want to hear his answer while he was looking me. Maybe I should just put a paper bag over my head so he can't look at me at all.

He didn't look at me at first thank god. He kind of looked a bit confused, his eyes were off in a different world and his eyebrows were slightly bent. He had to think about it before answering. Usually Joe had all his answers down without having to think about it. I wonder why this time was different.

"I am a firm believer in serendipity Ray. All the random pieces coming together in one wonderful moment, when suddenly you see what their purpose was all along. Love is just like serendipity to me."

He looked at me with a sincere and quizical look. Just like he had said something so genious and so clever. Dick. I playfully slapped him on the shoulder, his hand immedietly going towards his 'wound'.

"Hey Ray what was that for?!" He ran his hand up and down his shoulder.

"For quoting my favorite author and not giving me your own response" Queue Joes defence meconiszm.

"Listen David's answer is so much better than mine. Why can't I use his?"

"Because I asked you and not him so please answer the questions truthfully"

His eyes went from mine down to the sand. This time I knew he was actually thinking for himself. He opened his mouth but closed it right back up. He licked his lips then tried a second time.

"I want to believe that the right girl is out there for me. I might have met her, I might not have so far. I could have passed her on the street for all I know. But when I do find her, I know it's not going to be one of those love at first sight crap. We will just know that we were ment for eachother. But part of me doesn't want to think that a perfect girl even exsists. You know love is just a hoax so really Ray just forget everything you have heard."

He finally looked up at me. When he did he met a pair of teary eyes. His expression soon changed to concern. He placed his hand on the small of my back as I smiled at him.

"Did I say something wrong…Ray why are you crying?"

All I heard was care in his voice. "It's nothing. Just…what you said, I don't know but it was sweet. It was completley you except one thing."

And there it was. That smile of his was creeping on his face. I could see it forming in the corner of his lips. I couldn't help but smile myself

Only because his smile is contagious.

"What's that?"

"You stole that last part from a song!" He burst into laughter and so did I. We were just two teenagers who were young and in love.

Woah buddy did I just say in love?!

He snapped his fingers. "Damn I thought I could get away with that"

"If Spill Canvas wasn't so good I think you could have my friend. I really do"

"Yeah I would of, but I do mean what I said. You know that right?"

He was looking at me hard, almost like he wanted to make sure I knew he was telling the truth. There was no doubt in my mind that he was. I nodded my head and winked at him letting him know.

He let out a deep breath and we were quite again. We really didn't need to talk at all. I felt something warm over my hand. Something soft. Looking down, his hand was on mine. He moved it a little, flipping over my hand as he laced his fingers with mine.

That's how we stayed. Hands locked, fingers laced. Sitting side by side together. I couldn't help but love him more and more…

Raine Anna Marie Johnson STOP.

You can't let yourself do that.

* * *

**So there is the new one! Hope you liked it! Revieww. .Jonas**


	9. Summer School

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! I actually had a lot of fun writing this one. Just a bit of information, what is in Italics is a flashback. Like always I have to say I don't own the Jonas Brothers but I do own Raine, Mr. Stano and Mrs. Palumbo. Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Anne Hutchinson, a religious dissenter whose ideas provoked an intense religious and political crisis in the Massachusetts Bay Colony between 1636 and 1638. She challenged the principles of Massachusetts's religious and political system. Her ideas became known as…"

Blah blah blah blah blah. Does he really think that anyone is listening to him? I mean who really cares about history. It's in the past so why can't we just forget it. I'm not going to need this ever in life. Though looking at Mr. Stano isn't so bad. I mean for a man in his early forties he's pretty cute.

What am I saying!

Okay so let's scratch that last part about him being cute. He's like my moms age gross. Sitting here in my desk I was getting really uncomfortable. The seat was too hard and the metal was digging into my back. The room wasn't air conditioned at all but there was a slight breeze.

I just wanted the day to end. Actually, you know what I really want? I want summer back. Everything about it was great. There was no school work, no drama and no stress that's for sure. All there was was me, the sun, the pool, and Joe…

_It must have been one of the hottest days of the summer. The weather guy on channel 5 said it should be a bombing 96 degrees out. Raine was outside lying in her backyard in the lounge chair. The sun was beating down on her, kissing ever inch of her skin. She was wearing her favorite Betsy Johnson bikini, her hair thrown up in a bun to keep it out of her face and her channel sunglasses. She got them as a birthday gift from Kevin last year._

_Raine lifted up a bit and changed the song on her ispeakers. She picked up her tanning spray and put on a fresh coat. Raine situated herself back in the chair before letting the lazy summer day take over her. The hot tingling sensation the day was giving would make any girl want to loaf around outside._

_After a while, a shadow had cast upon her face making it cold. The last time she had her eyes open, it was too sunny, plus, it was a cloudless day so it couldn't have been a cloud. Raine opened her eyes to see Joe standing right behind her. He was upside down in her vision but even then he was still wearing that signature grin. _

"_Your blocking my sun dude" He didn't move but only smiled. _

"_Joey Adam Jonas will you please move"_

"_What the fuck did you just call me" He sounded like he was offended but Raine knew he was only kidding with her._

"_I called you Joey. That's your name"_

"_Ugh I hate when people call me Joey. It sounds like a little kid name and I'm not a kid"_

"_Aw Joey did I hurt you feelings?" Raine gave him a little pout followed by small giggles._

"_You don't know what it's like to have a bad nickname like Joey. How would you like it if I called you Ray Ray? I'm sure you will get so sick of it and want to kill any person who calls you by it"_

"_Joey, Ray Ray is such a gay name and when you say it you have to have that, like, gay high pitch voice and I'm not too fond of it"_

"_If you call me Joey one more time I'll call you Ray Ray for the rest of the day day"_

_Silence fell between them. You could hear the sound of the birds in the distance._

"…_Joey Jonas"_

"_That's it!" Joe threw his hands up in the air._

"_For the rest of the day you are going to be called Ray Ray. No if ands or buts."_

_Raine shrugged her shoulders and went back to tanning. _

"_Can you at least move, I'm trying to tan evenly here"_

"_Whatever Ray Ray"_

_There was something in his voice that was mischievous and made Raine question his actions. She heard a splash come from the pool and small droplets of water fell on her leg. The cool water felt nice but she mentally rolled her eyes. He was such a kid at times but when he wanted to be he was the perfect man. _

"_Joe why did you do that, I'm all wet now" She dried off a few water drops by her ankle._

_Joe looked over at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh really now?"_

_Raine realized what she had said and what he had meant, her face started turning beat red._

"_No not like that!" Joe nodded his head slowly._

"_Sure Ray Ray whatever you say"_

"_I'm serious"_

"_I know, calm down." He gave her a small wink_

"_So since your already…wet, I guess that means you should come in and join me in the pool" He began to swim a lap or two around the in ground pool. He stopped close to the edge, went under for a bit, then surfaced back up. He flipped his hair out of his face and looked at her with pleading eyes. _

"_You know I'm not going to come in but nice try" She changed the song once again getting board with songs very quickly. She heard Joe get out of the water and she had to open her eyes. _

_His lean body was in perfect vision, dripping with chlorine filled water. As he lifted himself up, Raine could see his muscles tense, his skin looking tan against his white and brown bathing suit. Once he was standing she could see the small droplets of water fall down his body touching places she would never dare to touch. Thank god for sunglasses or else she would have been caught staring. _

_He started walking closer to her she quickly shut her eyes. Raine couldn't hear him anymore and wondered if maybe he had left. A downpour of water came onto her as Joe shook the water out of his long hair like a dog after a bath. _

"_Joe Fucking Adam Jonas!"_

"_Raine Fucking Anna Marie Johnson!" Joe mimicked her._

"_Yes rain you're making rain so quit it" She took the towel next to her and dried off._

"_I just wanna have fun Ray Ray"_

"_I am fun…" She folded the towel and set it back down._

"_Not at the moment your aren't. Come on please be fun for me" He almost whined it._

"_Joe do you hear yourself? You sound like Frankie"_

"_Don't be dissing the Bonus Jonas, he's the man!" Joe put his hands up to defend his brothers title. _

_Joe sat down on the chair next to Raine. He noted her eyes were closed and took advantage of the moment. She was lying flat on her back, her whole body horizontal. Her neck looked long and smooth while her chest was rising up and down at a steady pace. Her stomach was flat, the skin looking smooth and tan. Her bikini fit her perfectly; the top wasn't too small and the bottoms probably fit the curve of her hips just right. Raine's feet we're tapping lightly to the music. _

_Even though she was still his best friend, it still was hard not to look at her when he had the chance. He's a guy and well…that's what guys do. Don't get him wrong, he didn't only look at her because she was the only girl in his vision, she was a beautiful girl and every boy could see that. _

"_Your right I can't say anything bad about Frankie boy"_

"_Well your Frankie boy is more fun then you are"  
"Mhm, I'm sure an eight year old beats me in the fun category"_

"_He does; in fact, I think you need a little bit of Dj Danger fun in your life"_

_Joe got up off the chair, picked up Raine with ease, throwing her over his shoulder. _

"_JOE PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"_

_She began pounding his back and kicking his chest in hope that he would feel pain and let her down. Joe walked over to the pool getting closer and closer to the edge._

"_What's that Ray Ray? You want me to put you down? Well that's fine by me and can certainly be arranged"_

_Joe picked her up slightly off his shoulders lifted her up a bit and threw her into the pool. Raine screamed his name at the top of her lungs before she hit the water making a huge splash. She stayed under the water for a while before she came back up. Joe was lying on the ground hysterically laughing, face turning red and eyes starting to water. _

"_Very funny Joe" She swam over to the ladder of the pool and climbed out. He gained air back into his lungs and wiped away a fake tear before she spoke. _

"_You have no idea; I mean, to me, it was fricken hilarious"_

"_Oh I could see that" She walked over towards him and helped him back off the ground. _

"_Hey Joe, you know what I find really funny?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_This…"_

_With all her might Raine pushed Joe into the pool but Joe was still holding onto her. With his hand on her arm, she fell right in with him. When they both came up from under the water, they looked at each other and started laughing. _

"_Looks like your plan backfired sweetheart"_

"_Shut up!" She splashed some water at him but he turned the other way while splashing her back. They kept going on with the fight for a while. It was a good way to relieve their stress and just have fun. Finally Raine forfeited. _

"_That's it! I quite, uncle uncle or whatever I'm done"_

"_Ray Ray why so weak?"_

"_I'm not weak at all"_

_She started to swimming the other way but Joe grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. It wasn't intentional, this just so happen to be where she ended up. Her smile quickly faded as she realized just how close they really were. Joe put on his signature grin…_

"_You're not going anywhere…your swimming with me"_

"Mr. Jonas are you paying attention?"

"What?"

Joe snapped out of his daydream and looked around the room. The whole class was looking at him.

"Mr. Jonas I was just asking you how much time it takes in problem number four but it is now obvious that your head was in the clouds"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Palumbo I swear I'll pay attention"

Mrs. Palumbo went back to explaining the problem and Joe started to copy down the notes. He usually never drifted off during physics since it was one of his favorite subjects. He just couldn't help but think about the past summer. It was like the memory of him and Raine flooded his head and popped out of nowhere. Lately these days he just couldn't get her off his mind…

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I'll post another chapter soon. Review!**


	10. Picture This

**Hey guys! I'll warn you now but this chapter is incredibly short. It's an aim conversation between Raine and Kevin but mostly I did this chapter as a fill in. I didn't want to not tell all you guys how Kevin was doing but there was no other way than to do it really short in a chapter like this one. So like always, I don't own Kevin but I do own Natalie, Raine and Adam. Enjoy!**

* * *

RainexOnxMe Signs Online

K2 Says: Hey Ray! What's going on?

RainexOnxMe: Kevin I miss you soo much. Nothing going on with me really just finished the laundry. How's college??

K2 Says: A bore seriously I would rather be at home or at the studio

RainexOnxMe: Don't we all!

K2 Says: Don't get smart. haha

RainexOnxMe: I have to be the smart one in the family.

K2 Says: No that would be Nick.

RainexOnxMe: Yea point there. The kids gonna be president one day.

K2 Says: We're all praying. So how's the family?

RainexOnxMe: Mine is non existent. She has been home seriously like 4 days this month. I'm starting to experience the feeling of living on my own.

K2 Says: Bummer. She is just a busy woman

RainexOnxMe: Too busy for her own daughter?

K2 Says: Looks that way lol

RainexOnxMe: Lol so what do I owe this pleasure of an im from the infamous Kevin??

K2 Says: Well I wanted to let you know I took your advice.

RainexOnxMe: Which advice…I give a lot…

K2 Says: Haha the advice you gave me when I saw you. The advice about Natalie.

RainexOnxMe: =D Oh that advice, well, tell me everything that happened!!!

K2 Says: Well, I was out sick for a couple of days so I asked her for the biology notes

RainexOnxMe: Aw Kevy-Wevy I didn't know you were sick =[

K2 Says: Just a bad cold Ray that's all I'm better now.

RainexOnxMe: I'm glad but get on with the story!!!

K2 Says: Well, once I got better and got down all the notes I had to return them to her. So I caught her in the middle of the hallway one day and saw that as the perfect opportunity. She wanted to know if I was feeling better and we made some small talk you know lol. So I asked her to come out to lunch with me to finish our conversation and we've been talking for a while now.

RainexOnxMe: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K2 Says: …guess your happy lol

RainexOnxMe: More then! Kev congrats! You must email me a pic of her like asap.

K2 Says: I don't wanna be a stalker but I'll see if I can swing one for you.

RainexOnxMe: Thanx lovee

K2 Says: So how's lover boy and you? Paradise getting better?

RainexOnxMe: Yes actually we're a lot better. We're going to a movie later tonight.

K2 Says: That's good. Tell Adam I said hey

RainexOnxMe: Fa sho

K2 Says: Lmao fa sho?? You've been with Joe for too long.

RainexOnxMe: Actually…I haven't seen him that much. I'm busy these days.

K2 Says: Schedules will lighten up I promise.

RainexOnxMe: I hope your right. Well, shower time.

K2 Says: Go get squeaky clean =P

RainexOnxMe: Oh I will. And smell good too.

K2 Says: Lol you do that.

RainexOnxMe: I'll talk to you later. And remember, I want a pic!

K2 Says: Will doo. Lol later kid.

RainexOnxMe Is Away

ASDFJKL;

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my tote bag that was next to my leg. The movie I was watching was just getting good so I ignored it. Two minutes later my reminder went off and I felt the vibration again. I looked over at Adam who had his eyes glued to the screen. Guess he was more interested in the argument between Cameron and Ashton that he didn't notice it went off twice.

I slowly reached down into the bag and looked at the screen. One new picture message from Kevin. I bit my lower lip in excitement. This must be the picture I was waiting for all day long. I wanted to look at it, but looked at Adam instead. He finally noticed me and gave this questioning look.

He whispered lightly so no one could hear him "Who is it?" I flipped my phone open. Now I could have guessed that he probably thought that Joe had texted me. It was all in his voice. Although it was slow, it had a hint of anger to it. Why he got jealous at times was beyond me. If he knew it was Kevin, he would lighten up a bit.

"Kevin sent me a picture. Oh and he says hello."

He mouthed the word 'oh' and nodded his head. Just like I thought, his voice went soft and he was back into sweet mode. I gave him a small peck on the lips before hitting view now.

It was a picture of Natalie just like I was hopping it would be. She was smiling; looking genuinely happy. She had reddish brown hair that was up in a ponytail, side bangs and dark brown eyes like Joe. I could see why Kevin had fallen for her. I looked back at the screen to see if I missed much, which I didn't, and sent him a reply.

"She's gorgeous =]"

I threw my phone back in my bag knowing that it was probably going to fall right smack to the bottom. I squeezed Adams hand that I was holding and rubbed his thumb slightly with mine. He turned to me, bumped his nose with mine, kissed it, then went back to the screen.

* * *

**I know this was a really short chapter but it was a fill in just so you can have the updates on his love life. Review!**


End file.
